1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of obtaining the direction of a composition which should be modified and indicating the direction thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, there has been known a camera capable of automatically changing the focal distance of a zooming lens on the basis of the photographing distance information (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 62-118328) or a camera capable of automatically changing the focal distance of a photographing lens on the basis of the photographing distance and the defined photographing magnification (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 62-251729). However, as to the composition at the time of taking a picture, the camera has not participated in it heretofore, but the composition is decided only by the photographer himself.
Nevertheless, the photographers who can decide on a good composition are extremely limited at present, and the fact is that there are still many photographers who consider that a person, for example, should always be positioned in the center of a picture to be taken. As a result, there exists a problem that even if a high-quality camera is used, an excellent photograph cannot be obtained due to a defective composition.